


[Podfic] Love And Other Recipes

by Serdd



Series: YouTube Disaster Gays [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, YouTube, Youtuber AU, Yuuri cooks, a lot of fluff, victor still skates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serdd/pseuds/Serdd
Summary: “So, as my regular viewers will probably know,” he says, folding his hands together on the counter as though to stop himself fidgeting, “this is not my usual kitchen. But I’m visiting the boyfriend this week so we’re in his rather lovely kitchen today. Obviously I had to do a big shop on arrival as Victor lives like the drama queen he is and mostly orders out.”“Hey!” a voice says, and moments later a taller, very attractive silver haired man wanders into view and flicks Yuuri on the nose affectionately. “I only apply as much drama as is necessary at any given time or place.”[Third in the YouTubers AU. Yuuri hosts a live stream of Katsu's Kitchen at Victor's. Shenanigans ensue.][AUDIOFIC]
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YouTube Disaster Gays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717051
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	[Podfic] Love And Other Recipes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love And Other Recipes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319702) by [KatieEwok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieEwok/pseuds/KatieEwok). 



  
_cover art by[Serdd](ARTIST%20URL)_

**Listen**  
  
[](http://scriptgenerator.net/really-simple-embed-audio-player-script/)

**Title:** [Love And Other Recipes](TEXT%20URL)

**Author:** [KatieEwok](AUTHOR%20URL)

**Narrator:** [Serdd's Audio Fanfictions](https://www.serddsaudiofanfics.com/)

**Length:** 00:19:14

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AHHAfTPJZ3NQaRuMYE5ihrhLAL01uOO5/view?usp=sharing)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my audio fics, both complete & in progress on:
> 
> My Website: [ www.serddsaudiofanfics.com ](https://www.serddsaudiofanfics.com/)  
> And on My YouTube: [ Serdd's Audio Fanfictions YouTube Channel ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBxfwCasVIpgQ75urk7GoKg?view_as=subscriber)  
> 
> 
> Subscribe to my podcast! Serdd's Audio Fanfiction Podcast can be found on all major podcasting services. :D


End file.
